In a display device, a method for forming a bezel pattern on a substrate has been used instead of using a separate bezel structure in order to achieve the weight reduction and thinning.
In the method for producing a display substrate in the related art, a photosensitive resin composition by free radical polymerization is used in most cases. However, since the free radical polymerization resin composition has a large curing shrinkage, the bezel film may be easily detached from the substrate. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-106665A discloses a colored photosensitive resin composition having excellent adhesion to a substrate and comprising an adhesion promoter in order to solve such a problem. However, post-baking process such as heating at a temperature of 200° C. or more for 20 minutes is required.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a method for forming a bezel pattern which can easily improve the adhesion to the substrate compared to the method for forming a bezel pattern in the related art.